In general, data errors may occur due to noise existing in the communication channel. As described above, there is an error correction coding scheme as a coding scheme designed for a receiver to correct an error occurring by a communication channel. These error correction codes are also referred to as channel coding. The error correction coding technique is a technique of transmitting redundant bits to data to be transmitted and transmitting the data.
There are various error correction coding techniques. For example, there are convolutional coding, turbo coding, LDPC coding, and polar coding schemes or the like. Among these error correction coding schemes, the polar code scheme is a first code which is theoretically proven to achieve point-to-point channel capacity using channel polarization. The polar code can be designed as a code optimized for each channel or code rate by density evolution, reciprocal channel approximation (RCA), and the like. However, in order to apply the polar coding scheme in the actual communication system, it is necessary to have an optimized index sequence at each code rate in advance. As such, generating the index sequence in advance has a problem of increasing memory complexity.
On the other hand, the 5th generation (5G) mobile communication technology, which has recently been proposed as a next generation mobile communication system, mainly mentions the following three scenarios. The three scenarios are enhanced mobile broadband (eMBB), ultra-reliable and low latency communication (URLLC), and massive machine type communication (mMTC). As described above, the error correction codes for supporting various schemes may support various code rates with stable performance.
However, there has not yet been a method for preventing the increase in the memory complexity while satisfying all of these various methods.